1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to devices for recording and playing voice messages, and more particularly to a voice recorder/playback module with improved design features and functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Instructional messages guide many aspects of our daily personal lives. We find them used for education, behavior modification, child rearing, pet training, safety warnings, friendly reminders, and the like. Message repetition often increases message effectiveness, and so voice recorder/playback units are sometimes used to facilitate message repetition. But existing recorder/playback units often lack the design features and functionality needed to record a customized message and play it back when required for many diverse personal applications. Thus, many users share a need for an improved recorder/playback unit.